Elemental (BattleTech)
In the Battletech sci-fi universe, Elemental refers to both the technologically advanced power armor and the elite eugenically bred Clan infantry troops who wear them. All Clan battle armor is protected by thick armor, internal shock cushions, and a black gelatin-like substance known as HarJel. HarJel seals breaches in the armor as well as controlling bleeding of the Elemental inside. It is also equipped with a MedPack that dispenses drugs to the warrior to control pain and shock and allow him to keep fighting. Many types of suits are fitted with jump jets-thrusters that allow powered leaps of up to 90 meters. Blood of Kerensky Trilogy The Clan warriors who pilot them are just as impressive. Elemental soldiers are, like almost all Clan Warriors the result of a specialized Clan eugenics program. Elementals range from 6.5–9 feet in height, 250-390+ lbs and are possessed of great strength and stamina as well as surprising agility and speed for their size. They are trained from birth in hand-to-hand combat, infantry tactics, anti-battlemech tactics, and the Clans' ritualized combat style (known as zellbrigen). The relative combat prowess of each Clan's elemental troops varies (Clan Ghost Bear and Clan Hell's Horses are generally considered to have the best), but all are widely respected as the epitome of infantry combat by Clan and Inner Sphere forces alike. Elementals operate in units of five, called points. They rarely attack a Mech or vehicle directly, instead fighting similarly to a pack of wolves, working together to bring down their foe. While the original Elemental armor was the clan standard for over a century, recent innovations in Inner Sphere battle armor have led to threat of the Clans having their battle armor outclassed. This has led to the development of different classes of Clan battle armor. Elemental armor was originally invented by Clan Wolf, based on designs created by Clan Goliath Scorpion. The originating Clan is listed in parentheses.Classic Battletech: Combat Equipment Lostech: The Mechwarrior Equipment Guide Afreet Armor (Clan Ice Hellion)-Medium Battle Armor. Armed with a light recoilless rifle. Equipped with jump jets. Clan Battle Armor (Clan Nova Cat)-Medium Battle Armor. Armed with two one-shot SRM-2's (short range missiles) and a heavy flamer. Equipped with jump jets. Corona Battle Armor (Clan Star Adder)-Heavy Battle Armor. Armed with a medium pulse laser. Elemental Armor (Clan Wolf)-Medium Battle Armor. Armed with an SRM-2 and a small laser and a machine gun. Equipped with jump jets. Gnome Armor (Clan Hell's Horses)-Heavy Battle Armor. Armed with a Streak SRM-2 (Streaks are self-guided, homing missiles)and an Extended Range small laser. Equipped with jump jets. Golem Armor (Clan Ghost Bear)-Assault Battle Armor. Armed with an Advanced SRM-5 and two super-heavy "Bearhunter" autocannons. Salamander Armor (Clan Fire Mandrill)-Medium Battle Armor. Armed with 2 flamers and a 1 shot incendiary SRM. Equipped with jump jets. Often utilized to overheat and force shutdown of enemy battlemechs. Sylph Armor (Clan Cloud Cobra)-Light Battle Armor. Armed with an ER Micro Laser and a micro-cluster bomb rack. Equipped with thruster pack allowing sustained flight. Undine Armor (Clan Goliath Scorpion)-Medium Battle Armor. Armed with an ER Micro Laser and a one-shot LRM-5 launcher. Equipped with an Underwater Maneuvering Unit. Notable Elementals Evantha Fetladral-A Clan Wolf elemental, Bodyguard to Wolf Khans (and later ilKhan) Ulric Kerensky and Phelan Ward. Evantha fought with distinction on Tukayyid and against the Clan Jade Falcon sponsored Red Corsair.Blood of Kerensky Trilogy Natural Selection Lincoln Osis-A Clan Smoke Jaguar elemental, Osis was elected Khan of the Smoke Jaguars and then ilKhan of the Clans. He was wounded in the battle for the Jaguar capital world of Huntress against Task Force Serpent and finally slain in an honor duel against Victor Steiner-DavionPrince of Havoc Tiaret Nevversan-A Clan Smoke Jaguar elemental (And Lincoln Osis' genetic progeny), Tiaret led a small force of Elementals in protecting a group of children from Task Force Serpent. When the children were endangered, Victor Davion joined her in bringing them to safety. Impressed by his honor and compassion, she surrendered to him. He immediately made her a bondswoman then freed her, charging her with service to the new Star League. She appointed herself Victor's new bodyguard, even going so far as to defeat his government-assigned protector in hand-to-hand combat to prove herself worthy of the position. She later fought alongside Victor's Tenth Lyran Guards in the FedCom Civil War.Endgame Paul Moon-A Clan Smoke Jaguar elemental and for a time commander of Mechwarrior Trent amongst others. He mocked and manipulated Trent to the point where Trent defected to the Inner Sphere. With the map of the Exodus Road (the route to the Clan homeworlds from the Inner Sphere) provided by Trent and an undercover ComStar agent, the new Star League created a plan to annihilate Clan Smoke Jaguar. Paul Moon was wounded and captured while fighting to protect the Jaguar homeworld of Huntress from Task Force Serpent. Trent visited him in the hospital to tell Moon that his corruption had led to the fall of his own clan.Exodus Road Taman Malthus-A Clan Jade Falcon elemental. Taman was a Star Captain assigned to Alyina. He was tasked by ComStar Precentor Khalsa to track down and capture Kai Allard-Liao who had been stranded there after foiling an ambush meant to capture Victor Steiner-Davion. Kai defeated or outwitted the forces sent against him, (killing a dishonorable Elemental in hand to hand combat in the process) earning Taman's respect and admiration. Taman himself tracked down and fought Kai. Taman had nearly defeated Kai when ComStar interrupted their fight (betraying their alliance with the Clans as part of Operation Scorpion), capturing Taman and his point and leaving Kai for dead. Kai returned to ComStar's headquarters and freed Taman along with the other Elementals held there. Taman's point and Kai joined forces to defeat the ComStar military presence and return control of Alyina to the Clans. Taman then arranged transportation off planet for Kai. Years later, Taman freed Kai's son from the clutches of his Uncle Tormano Liao, who was holding him hostage to force political concessions from Kai. Taman's unit later adopted a Centurion (Kai's Mech) supporting a point of Elementals as its insignia.Lost DestinyAssumption of Risk Jake Kabrinski-a bloodnamed Clan Ghost Bear elemental Ristar (rising star) who was known for his bold tactics and personal fighting style. He was recommended for promotion by the Khan of Clan Ghost Bear himself after defeating a 100-ton Draconis Combine Atlas Battlemech in single combat. Though he was berated for the possibly foolhardy battle, he won great respect from his fellow warriors and the envy of his superior officer, Karl, who he later defeated in a trial of position (Battle between two or more Clan warriors to determine who got to attain or keep a certain rank) to capture his rank and position. Having been bested in non-augmented combat by a diminutive Draconis Combine woman warrior, he suffered severe self-doubts but eventually overcame them and sharpened his capabilities to defeat the same warrior in a one-on-one power armor duel when the Draconis Combine proposed a battle to end their war with Clan Ghost Bear that had been started without the direct approval of the leader of the Draconis Combine.Test of Vengeance References Category:BattleTech technology Category:Fictional armour